From then on
by winry
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson From then on (Are kara) de Full metal Panic. J'espère que vous aimerez!


_I'll be all right – Ça ira_

_Because I can keep busy – Parce que je peux me tenir occupée_

Depuis son départ, rien n'est plus pareil. Il est parti, comme ça, en me laissant seule ici. Il me manque tellement mais je sais que ça ira. Après tout, il y a Tomoyo, toujours souriante et toujours là à m'endurer. Kéro aussi est là. Même s'il est gourmand et qu'il passe la journée devant les jeux vidéo, je sais qu'il est là pour m'aider si j'ai besoin de lui! Et bien sûr mon grand frère. Même s'il me malmène, je sais qu'il m'aime et il réussit souvent à me faire rire. Et aussi il y a papa, qui m'adore plus que tout.

_I'm always hanging on - Je tiens toujours bon_

_Yes, because of the promise you made – Oui, grâce à cette promesse que tu as faite_

« On se reverra, n'est-ce pas? » C'est ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir. Et je sais que c'était vrai. Grâce à cela, je peux continuer de sourire et de rire, comme avant. Je sais qu'un jour nous nous reverrons et que tout redeviendra comme avant. Je le sens. Et de plus, tu as toujours tenu les promesses que tu faisais.

_But now, I don't want to cry anymore – Mais maintenant, je ne veux plus pleurer_

Non. Si tu étais là, je sais que tu me dirais de ton ton un peu brusque et maladroit que ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. Tu as raison. Si un jour on se revoit, je sais que tu seras vraiment heureux si tu retrouves une Sakura heureuse et en santé. C'est ce que tu désires le plus : mon bonheur. Et bien pour toi je vais ordonner à mes yeux de ne pas pleurer!

_Because we're far apart – Parce qu'on est séparés_

_It seems as though everything has changed - On dirait que tout a changé_

C'est tellement difficile d'être séparée de toi. Tout est différent. Il manque quelqu'un dans la classe. Il manque quelqu'un près de moi quand j'utilise ma magie. Mon rival n'est plus là. Mon meilleur ami non-plus et par le fait même, celui que j'aime plus que tout. C'est dur de te savoir si loin de moi. Je t'en supplie : reviens bientôt...

_Even the scent of the breeze that passes me by – Même l'odeur de la brise qui me caresse_

_And the crowds of people on the subway – Et la foule dans le Métro_

Tu comprends? Même quand je suis au milieu d'une foule je me sens vraiment seule. Même entourée de gens, même de mes meilleurs amis, ta présence me manque énormément. C'est comme un trou que les autres ne peuvent pas boucher.

_It wasn't a mistake, was it? – Ce n'était pas une erreur, pas vrai?_

_All those times we met...everything was suffocating me – Toutes ces fois où on s'est rencontré, quelque chose m'étouffait_

Dis-moi que ce n'était pas une erreur, Shaolan, dis-moi que tu m'as vraiment aimé. Mais je n'étais pas capable de te dire en retour que j'éprouvais de l'amour pour toi. Quelque chose m'étouffait, bloquait ma voix à chaque fois que je voulais te dire que je t'aimais. Comme un poids immense qui m'empêchait de t'avouer mes sentiments.

_Even now, I just cannot call up those memories – Même maintenant je ne peux pas retrouver ces souvenirs_

_The warmth of your lips just won't disappear... – La chaleur de tes lèvres ne disparaîtra pas_

Je sais que tout ça, ce ne sont que des souvenirs. Des souvenirs précieux, certes, mais des souvenirs. Et je ne peux pas te faire revenir, c'était ta décision de partir. Mais ta chaleur reste avec moi, toujours. Je me rappelle ces fois où tu m'as prise dans tes bras. J'étais tellement bien. Je ressens encore cette chaleur, ce réconfort que tu m'as donné.

_Because you always push yourself – Parce que tu fais toujours trop d'efforts_

_You lose sight of what is dear to you – Tu perds signe de ce qui est cher à ton cœur_

Au début, ce n'était qu'une simple guerre entre rivaux. Je voulais tellement t'impressionner, te montrer que j'étais à la hauteur que je ne me rendais pas compte que je ressentais vraiment quelque chose pour le petit Shaolan aux yeux ébouriffés et au regard sombre. Cela m'a pris du temps avant de réaliser à quel point j'étais bien avec toi et à quel point ta présence me faisait du bien.

_And now, if there comes a time when you love another – Maintenant, si le temps vient pour toi d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre_

_Just once more, remember that time – Juste une autre fois, rappelle-toi ce temps_

Je n'efface pas la possibilité que tu tombes en amour avec quelqu'un d'autre un jour. On ne peut pas se priver à cause d'une personne. Si quelqu'un d'autre peut t'apporter du bonheur alors je serai heureuse pour toi. Mais juste une fois, une dernière fois, tu repenseras à moi, à nos souvenirs, heureux ou tristes. Avant de passer à autre chose, rappelle-toi ce que l'on a vécu ensemble, les bons moments, les moins bons. Souviens-toi toujours que je t'aime Shaolan. Plus que tout. Je ferais tout pour toi. Mais avant tout, je veux ton bonheur, je veux un Shaolan souriant.

_Someday, I want to smile again – Un jour, je veux sourire encore_

_Like the sun on the day when I met you... – Comme le soleil le jour où je t'ai rencontré_

Un jour Shaolan je serai vraiment heureuse moi aussi. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas avec toi, mais je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je me rappelle encore ce jour où tu es entré dans la classe et la façon dont tu m'as dévisagée. Je ne me serais jamais doutée que nous aurions une telle histoire ensemble. Je t'aime, et même si je rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, tu seras dans mon cœur. Tu as beaucoup donné pour moi et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Ne m'oublie pas Shaolan.

-Sakura


End file.
